Charlotte
|} * Just a Southern Bell: Behind this seemingly fragile, petite little blonde southern bell lies a wickedly debauched, calculating Duchagne Daeva, who greatly enjoys objectifying and exploiting every victim she has the pleasure of seducing. But nothing and no one holds her attention for long. In fact she can’t really feed from the same human twice without being bored, bored, bored! The only thing that really captures her attention and holds it fast, decade after decade, is Sebastian. * Harpy: Welcome to the wonderfully depraved, corrupt, iniquitous world of the Harpy, Charlotte and Sebastian Delacroix. Careful what you wish for... * Noir: What do spoiled, bored, trust-fund brats do when they run out of cars to crash and drugs to O.D. on? They become sleazy night club owners. Everyone has to have a dream, right? * Fashionista: McQueen. Givenchy. Chanel. Dior. And so many others. Charlotte lives in them. * First Rule of Hunt Club: The Twins are thrilled to have been accepted into the Most Noble Fellowship of Artemis: the Invictus aristocratic hunt club and look forward to their first hunt. Rumours. * No one is a guest at her home, just someone she hasn't incited into frenzy to attack, yet. * She's planning something. Suddenly this massive Delacroix influx from seemingly nowhere? For a family of vampires, especially one so notoriously depraved, this is certainly no coincidence, and she is more likely than not the brains of this operation. We should all be on our toes... * Charlotte is willing to pimp out her boys for a price! * There are four ghouls around her at all times, waiting in Obfuscate, naked, adoring, with fetish gear and persistent boners. And guns. Boners and guns. ** Didn't we see Robert Lecroux naked with a gun a while ago? Is he gunning for the position? * Yet another apologist for Sam's huge Masquerade breach. I wonder what he's bribing her with. Or threatening her with. * With Sin having to be abandoned what will the twins do to take up their free-time now? The club wasn't even open that long, such a shame. * Charlotte has Kylie SanGiovanni bloodbound, and has gotten her to finally place nice with the city! They had a huge orgy at the Delacroix place to celebrate finally getting the little minx under control. * She and her brother are actually one, androgynous person. Ze uses zir freaky illusion powers to make it seem like there are two people. * Who the hell embraces twins? That's even more humanity loss then the usual stuff, sounds like sorcery or something is involved, or some experiment...Or maybe they where her Sire's touchstone in life, who knows! * Monroe was willing to drop 10 grand of Charlottes own money on Isrieal. Watch out Charlotte, she'll be stealing your ghouls next! * A little Birdie has been looking around for Miss Delacroix. She rides this kick ass Indian of a motorcycle! * Heard Charlotte and Robert Lecreux are the two together and the two can't keep their hands off each other! * She's got more booze then a Kennedy born during Prohibition. Yknow all that bloodwine and whatnot you see around Elysium? She's the one who makes it. * At Pine's house warming party she just totally couldn't constrain herself. They say she was thrown out for improper behavior. Contacts * [[Sebastian|'Sebastian']] - Playboy -- Someday it's all going to catch up with us and then where will we be? ♫ * [[Romanov|'Isrieal']] - The White Queen -- The closest I've ever had to a sister. * [[Robert|'Robert']] - Southern Boy -- There is a darkness there you keep well hidden. I hope it doesn't consume you. * [[Hal|'Hal']] - The Better Half -- Where there is a darkness to him, there is only light here. Pure, unadulterated. You always inspire me to be better. * [[Charlie|'Charlie']] - Good Time Charlie -- Y'all don't fool me. Life is more than just a party. You're actually quite focused. * [[Aleksandr|'Aleksandr']] - The Gambler -- The trick is, not to get caught. * [[Maxwell|'Maxwell']] - High Roller -- Sometimes you just gotta roll the hard six. * [[Ted|'Father Ted']] - Prosthelytizer -- You had me at Monsters. * [[Valentina|'Valentina']] - Magpie -- Count all your shinies before she's left the room. |} 'Misc' Relations= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Family' Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian Delacroix Twin |link=Sebastian 'Entourage' Andy_biersack.jpg |Jefferson Charlotte's Ghoul (NPC)|link=Jefferson Anders_02.jpg |Madison Charlotte's Ghoul (NPC)|link=Madison James_quaintance_02B.jpg |Monroe Charlotte's Ghoul (NPC)|link=Monroe 'Law regarding ghouls' Tampering with ghouls is expressly forbidden. 'Markings' Ghouls are branded with a fleur d |-|Haven= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'The Delacroix Estate -- Averill House' Verwood One of the few Federalist homes in the city, the Averill House boasts a staff of eight, including gardeners and housekeepers and is done in the Neoclassical American Federal style; luxurious yet understated, graceful lines and simple elegance; adapted by the very affluent and hitting its peak between 1785 and the1820’s. But the timeless classic style and influence of the Federalist home lives on in this immaculate example. Owned by the Delacroix Twins, it may be visited on an invitation-basis only. |-|Club= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Club Noir' (Located in Osyth) An opulent club featuring sinfully scandalous burlesque shows as well as a world-class casino, Club Noir houses a variety of stripteasers, dancers, fetish acts, live music, circus, Vaudeville and comedy. The burlesque performers are among the most beautiful in the world; famed for their talent, style and taste. DJs and bands are also featured here. Club Noir combines vintage class and sombre with games of chance and a modern fetish spectacle to create something wildly dark, decadent and at times disturbing. It’s a house of iniquity; debauchery done most sumptuously. Category:Daeva Category:Unaligned Category:Vampire Category:Active PC Category:Harpy